


Cherished

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unapologetically Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Anakin has secretly kept Obi-Wan’s Padawan braid. Many years later, Obi-Wan finds out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Finders, Keepers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10546172).

They argued today. Obi-Wan regrets things said in the heat of the moment.

He’s at Anakin’s door. About to knock. Ready to apologize.

It’s already open. Hesitantly, he enters.

Anakin is in bed, asleep. There’s something clutched tightly in his hand.

Curious, Obi-Wan tiptoes nearer, tries to see.

It’s a Padawan braid. _Obi-Wan’s_ Padawan braid. He thought he’d thrown it away, but Anakin must have kept it.

Kept and cherished it…

…holding it close even when Obi-Wan has been hurtful.

“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmurs.

“Master?”

The braid tickles Obi-Wan’s neck as Anakin pulls him down into a ravenous, openmouthed kiss.


End file.
